Supports (Part 2)
Supports of the second tavern (World-Wide Support Network). (Work In Progress) Miles Edgeworth Support Type: ''Disabler/Punisher ''Recommended for use: ''Phoenix Wright counter ''Source: ''Ace Attorney Investigations Turnabout Reversal *Purges the enemy target, removing all of its buffs. Cannot be used on Saber and units under immunity(?). **'Hotkey: W **'Mana Cost: '''95 **'Target: 'Ally/Enemy/Self **'Cast Range: 'Unlimited **'Cooldown: '45 seconds **'Special: Deals 400/500/600/700/800 damage if Objection II buff is removed. **'Note: '''Ability doesn't remove special buffs (Ex: Unison, Heaven and Hell, God Hand). Objection *For the next '''20/25/30/35/40' seconds if target uses support it will get 400/500/600/700/800 damage. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost: 100 **'Target: '''Enemy **'Cast Range: 'Unlimited **'Cooldown: '45 seconds **'Special: '''If the target has Objection I (Phoenix Wright) buff, cancels it and inflicts '''400/500/600/700/800 damage to that target and 3000 damage to the Phoenix Wright owner. **'Note: '''Damage bypass certain protection abilities (Caro 2nd cartridge, ?, ?). (need confirmation on how it works/if it works) Mr. Bushido ''Support Type: ''Finisher/Amplifier/Disabler/Damage Dealer ''Recommended for use: ''Physical attackers, heroes with the lack of damage. ''Source: ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Tri Punisher *Deals '''100/125/150/175/200' initial damage and knocks targets back. Inflicts additional damage depending on how far it pushes the enemy. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 85 **'Target: '''Ground **'Range: '0~800 **'Area of Effect: 'Unknown~200 **'Cooldown: '43 seconds Trans-Am *Increases your hero's attack and movement speed by 300% for 11 seconds. Reduces attack damage by 60% for 10 second after usage (doesn't work). **'Hotkey: 'E **'Mana Cost: '90 **'Target: None/Instant **'Cooldown: '''70 seconds Chakra Waver *Unleashes 10 beam chakrams in a cone dealing '''60/80/100/120/140' damage each. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost: 90 **'''Target: Ground **'Range:' 0~600 **'Area of Effect:' 0~400 **'Cooldown: '''50 seconds Upgrade - High-Speed Assault '''Stats Required:' 14 Enables High-Speed Assault to use. 'High-Speed Assault' *Mr. Bushido rapidly attacks the enemy dealing 400/600/800/1000/1200 damage and teleport him to a random area. After 2 seconds Mr. Bushido charges at the target from cast location exploding for additional 611 damage in 500 AoE. This removes all buffs from the target unit. **'Hotkey:' T **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Enemy **'Cast Range:' 400 **'Cast Time:' 1.2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 100 seconds **'Special:' Removes all buffs from the target before applying damage. **'Note:' Damage can be negated if Wall Protection is casted during the pause. **Requirement: High-Speed Assault Bismarck Waldestein Support Type: ''Amplifier / Damage Dealer / Finisher / Ultimate Penetrator ''Recommended for use: '' ''Source: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Excalibur - Sword of Promised Victory *Gallahad swings excalibur, dealing 350/450/550/650/750 damage in a straight line. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 105 **'''Target: Ground **'Range: 'Unknown~1000 **'Cooldown: '''54 seconds Excalibur *Summons the Knightmare Frame Galahad to your hero's location where it swings Excalibur dealing 200 damage to all nearby targets as well as slowing their movement by 50% for 2 seconds. Briefly after initial damage releases shockwaves all around dealing additional '''170/210/250/290/340' damage to any targets they hit. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost: 120 **'''Target: None/Instant **'Cooldown: '''57 seconds Geass *Grants your hero a 50% chance to deal 1.5x damage and a 90% chance to dodge attacks for 13 seconds. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 85 **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds **'Upgrades: Enhanced Geass Upgrade - Strengthen Crusader '''Stats Required: 15 Enables Strengthen Crusader - Mountain Crush to use. 'Strengthen Crusader - Mountain Crush' *Galahad jumps at the target dealing 400 damage and causing an explosion that deals additional 300/380/460/540/620 damage to units caught in it. **'Hotkey:' T **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Enemy **'Cast Range:' 0~800 **'Cooldown:' 85 seconds **'Special:' Can be casted on AMS and ignores its effect completely. Upgrade - Enhanced Geass Stats Required: 8 Improves Geass to Enhanced Geass. 'Enhanced Geass' *For the next 5 seconds grants your hero a 100% chance to evade attacks and single target spells. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 90 **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds Suzaku Kururugi. Lancelot Support Type: ''Control/Damage Dealer ''Recommended for use: ''Melee attackers ''Source: ''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion M.V.S Attack *Lancelot charges at the target and strike it with Maser Vibration Sword. Deals '''250/350/450/550/650' damage, stop target's movement for 1.25 seconds, while lowering its armor by 7 for 6 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Cast Range:' Melee~250 **'Target:' Enemy **'Cooldown: 36 seconds **'Special: '''Armor reduction effects do not stack. **'Upgrades: '''Lancelot Albion V.A.R.I.S. - Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire *Dealing '''400/500/600/700/800 to enemies in the target area. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Area **'Cooldown:' 41 seconds **'Upgrades: 'Lancelot Conquester Upgrade - Lancelot Conquester Stats Required: 14 Replaces V.A.R.I.S. with Hadron Blaster. *'Note: '''Getting another upgrade will result in rewriting Hadron Blaster with other ability. 'Hadron Blaster' *Lancelot fires extending beam that will reach its full length in 1 second while dealing '''8/13/18/23/28' damage every 0.05 seconds and slowing all units caught in it. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Ground **'Duration:' 3 seconds (?) **'Cooldown:' 52 seconds **'Note:' Will heal instead of damage if target is affected by Pendel Form - Binder. **'Requirement: 'Lancelot Conquester Upgrade - Lancelot Albion Stats Required: 15 Changes Lancelot skill set to M.V.S Attack Powered , Spinzaku Kick and Improved V.A.R.I.S. *'Note:' Researching this ability disables Lancelot Conquester upgrade. 'M.V.S Attack Powered' *Lancelot charges at the target and strike it with Maser Vibration Sword. Deals 250/350/450/550/650 damage, stop target's movement for 1.25 seconds, while lowering its armor by 7, movement and attack speed by 35% for 6 seconds. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Cast Range:' Melee~250 **'Target:' Enemy **'Cooldown: 36 seconds **'Special: '''Armor reduction effects do not stack. **'Requirement: Lancelot Albion 'Spinzaku Kick' ' ' *Suzaku passes through target area dealing 30/35/40/45/50 damage every 0.1 seconds to nearby enemies. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 90 **'Target:' Ground **'Duration:' 2 seconds (?) **'Cooldown:' 43 seconds **'Note:' Every tact knocks targets further to the edge, so its hard to get any decent damage from that spell. **'Requirement: 'Lancelot Albion 'Improved V.A.R.I.S' *Shoots a sphere that deals 500/650/800/950/1100 damage and stop enemies for 1.25 seconds on its path. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 130 **'Target:' Ground **'Range:' 1000 **'Cooldown:' 54 seconds **'Requirement: 'Lancelot Albion Simon the Digger Support Type: ''Healer/Assist ''Recommended for use: '' ''Source: ''Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann Lagan Impact *Simon throws a rock at the target dealing 200 damage and pushing them back. Briefly after he releases shockwave dealing an additional '''200/320/440/560/680' damage. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 100 **'Cast Range: 'Unknown~600 **'Area of Effect: 'Unknown~300 **'Cooldown: '''43 seconds Preservative Will *Resets the target's hero health to 75% every 0.? seconds for 5 seconds. Effect starts only when health fall below this amount. **'Hotkey: 'E **'Mana Cost: '145 **'Target: Ally/Self **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Cooldown: 60 seconds **'''Note: This effect can be disabled by magic immunity or purged. **'Note 2:' Using on Subaru will have no effect. Phoenix Wright Support Type: ''Defender ''Recommended for use: Source: ''Ace Attorney Take This!! *Raises target armor by 9999 for 9 seconds. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 60 **'Target:' Ally/Self **'Cast Range:' Unlimited **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds **'Note:' Does not stack with other effects. Objection I *Hero with this buff will revive in 5 seconds. Lasts 5 seconds. Heroes killed with this buff does not give any bounty. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Ally/Self **'Cast Range:' Unlimited **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds **'Note 1:' Using the ability on the same hero within 200 seconds will have no effect. **'Note 2:' The target will take damage if the buff is dispelled by Edgeworth. Objection II *After 1 second swaps caster's and target's current HP. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Enemy **'Cast Range:' Unknown~400 **'Cooldown:' 53 seconds **'Note:' ? Kuroko Shirai ''Support Type: ''Teleporter/Assist/Finisher/Damage Dealer ''Recommended for use: Source: ''Toaru Majutsu no Index Object Teleportation *Kuroko uses her teleportation abilities to throw 7 of the darts she carries at her target, dealing '''50/60/70/80/90' damage each and yet again throwing 7 more darts after 5 seconds. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Enemy **'Cast Range:' Unknown~600 **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds Teleport *After 5 seconds teleports your hero between 3 beforehand selected locations. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 10 **'Target:' Ground (x3) **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Note:' Each teleportation point should be selected within fixed range (~600) of hero's current location. **'Upgrades:' Improved Teleport Upgrade - Improved Teleport Stats Required: 7 Teleports nearby allies along with caster. Macross Frontier Support Type: ''Amplifier/Sniper/Damage Dealer ''Recommended for use: Source: ''Macross Frontier Macross Cannon! Love Heart! *After 1.7 seconds fires the macross cannon dealing '''450/600/800/1000/1200' damage and stunning target for 0.7 seconds. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Enemy **'Cast Range:' Unknown~1500 **'Cooldown:' 48 seconds Judah System! *Gives +50 damage, 200% attack speed, and 300% movement speed. Strength is reduced to 1 for the duration. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 90 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration:' Unknown~12 seconds **'Cooldown:' 80 seconds Macross Attack *Calls forth Alto Saitome with his mech, dealing 300 damage in a straight line. After 2 seconds he does 200/300/400/500/600 damage in an 800 aoe and additional 200/400/600/800/1000 damage in an 800 aoe after another 2 seconds. **'Hotkey:' T **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Cooldown:' 75 seconds **'Special:' Mech starts attacking nearby targets after first explosion dealing 120 damage per attack for 10 seconds. **'Note:' The affect ends if Ranka dies. **'Requirement:' Sheryl on Board or Ranka on Board Macross Rockets *After 1 second bombards targeted area with 30 rockets dealing 17/22/27/32/37 damage per each and stunning the targets for 0.1 seconds. Close targets will have better accuracy unlike farther ones. **'Hotkey:' A **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Area **'Cast Range:' Unknown100~2000 **'Cooldown:' 53 seconds **'Note:' Anything below minimal cast range of 100 will result in ability doing nothing. Upgrade - Sheryl on Board Stats Required: 17 Enables Sheryl Support and Macross Attack to use. *'Note: '''Researching this upgrade will disable Ranka on Board. 'Sheryl Support' *Gives '''10/20/30/40/50%' bonus damage to all allied units on the map for 10/15/20/25/30 seconds. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Cooldown:' 75 seconds **'Note:' The affect ends if Sheryl dies. **'Requirement:' Sheryl on Board Upgrade - Ranka on Board Stats Required: 17 Enables Ranka Support and Macross Attack to use. *'Note: '''Researching this upgrade will disable Sheryl on Board. 'Ranka Support' *Reduces the damage of all enemies on the map by '''10/20/30/40/50%' for 10/15/20/25/30 seconds. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Cooldown:' 75 seconds **'Note:' The affect ends if Ranka dies. **'Requirement:' Ranka on Board Mikoto Misaka Support Type: ''Damage Dealer/Assist/Sniper/Finisher ''Recommended for use: '' ''Source: ''Toaru Majutsu no Indekkusu Electricity Control - Spellbook *Contains Mikoto's various electricity controlling abilities. **'Hotkey:' W **'Note:' Cooldown is shared between both skills. 'Thunder Spear' *Mikoto fires high velocity Thunder Spear at target enemy, dealing '''200/225/250/275/300' damage and briefly stunning the target. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 20 **'Target:' Enemy **'Cast Range:' Unknown~2000 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Special:' Missile can bounce from target to target up to 2 more hits dealing 30% more damage with each bounce. **'Note: '''Current damage differs from description (should be fixed in upcoming versions). 'Lightning Strike' *After 3 seconds Mikoto calls forth real lightning to strike at your hero's location, dealing '''300/350/400/450/500' damage to enemy targets within 500 area and stunning them for 1 second. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 90 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Note:' Countdown will be displayed with floating text right after casting an ability. Upgrade - Electricity Deployment Stats Required: 15 Enables Electromagnetic Pulse and True Railgun to use. *'Note:' Researching this upgrade will disable Magnetic Sand Control. 'Electromagnetic Pulse' *Misaka constantly emits electricity around herself creating three electricity currents that moves away from caster and multiply after 1 second, forming 9 currents in total. Briefly after all enemy units in range of electromagnetic pulse will receive 50/80/110/130/150 damage per zap up to 9 hits. **'Hotkey:' S **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Area of Effect (Single pulse):' Unknown~500 **'Cooldown:' 58 seconds **'Special:' Granting a shield that absorbs up to 300 damage. **'Special 2:' 3 seconds after cast is started, lightning strikes random neutral unit on the map dealing 1000 magic damage to all enemy units in small area. **'Requirement:' Electricity Deployment 'True Railgun' Watashi ga tobaseru no ha... coin dake janai!!! Kore ga watashi no zenryoku.. GWAAAAAAAH!!!! *Misaka fires a several times stronger railgun 5500 distance away dealing 1000/1200/1300/1400/1500 damage after 6.3 seconds of charging up. **'Hotkey:' D **'Mana Cost:' 115 **'Target:' Ground **'Area of Effect:' Unknown~400 **'Cooldown:' 52 seconds **'Special:' 3 seconds after cast is started, lightning strikes random neutral unit on the map dealing 1000 magic damage to all enemy units in small area. **'Requirement:' Electricity Deployment **'Note:' Current range is reduced to something like 5500->3000. Upgrade - Electromagnetic Link Stats Required: 7 Enables Electromagnetic Link to use. *'Note:' Researching this upgrade will disable Magnetic Sand Control. 'Electromagnetic Link' *Drags your hero to a random non-hero unit in 3000 range. **'Hotkey:' F **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Cooldown:' 120 seconds **'Requirement:' Electromagnetic Link **'Note:' required Upgrade - Magnetic Sand Control Stats Required: 12 Changes spell set to Magnetic Sand Spear, Magnetic Sand Whip, Magnetic Sand Storm. *'Note:' Researching this upgrade will disable Electricity Deployment and Electromagnetic Link. 'Magnetic Sand Spear' *Mikoto fires high velocity Magnetic Sand Spear at target enemy, dealing 350/375/400/425/450 damage, slowing and stunning the target for 0.4 seconds while it bleed for 70/75/80/85/90 damage per second. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 80 **'Target:' Enemy **'Cast Range: 'Unknown~2000 **'Duration (Bleed and slow):' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Special:' Bleeding damage can be stacked with other abilities. **'Note:' Both initial and bleed damage are higher than supposed to be (should be fixed in upcoming versions). **'Requirement:' Magnetic Sand Control 'Magnetic Sand Whip' *Deals 325/350/375/400/425 damage in 500 area centered at your hero and knocking back enemy units for 1 second while they bleed for 40/45/50/55/60 damage per second. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 80 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration (Bleed):' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Special:' Bleeding damage can be stacked with other abilities. **'Requirement:' Magnetic Sand Control 'Magnetic Sand Storm' *Creates a Magnetic Sand Storm that deals damage every to all enemies within 800 range of your hero and lasts 4 seconds. Every second (or 2 ticks of the damage) it debuffs affected enemies with 'wounded' effect that increases damage dealt against them by Magnetic Sand Storm. **'Level 1:' Deals * number of wounded stacks damage every 0.4 seconds and applies bleeding of the same strength. Stacks up to 50 'damage. **'Level 2: Deals * number of wounded stacks damage every 0.4 seconds and applies bleeding of the same strength. Stacks up to 75 'damage. **'Level 3: Deals * number of wounded stacks damage every 0.4 seconds and applies bleeding of the same strength. Stacks up to 100 'damage. **'Level 4: Deals * number of wounded stacks damage every 0.4 seconds and applies bleeding of the same strength. Stacks up to 125 'damage. **'Level 5: Deals * number of wounded stacks damage every 0.4 seconds and applies bleeding of the same strength. Stacks up to 150 'damage. *'Hotkey: R *'Mana Cost:' 80 *'Target:' None *'Duration (Bleed):' 5 seconds *'Cast Time:' 1 second *'Cooldown:' 35 seconds *'Special:' Bleeding damage can be stacked with other abilities. *'Note:' Both initial and bleed damage are higher than supposed to be (should be fixed in upcoming versions). *'Requirement:' Magnetic Sand Control GaoGaiGar Support Type: Punisher/Amplifier Recommended for use: ''Jumpers (Nanoha, Hayate, Yuri) ''Source: The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Hell & Heaven *After 5 seconds for 2.25 seconds if your hero is killed, Gao Gai Gar teleports the killer inside pocket marble and counter attacks dealing 100/110/120/130/140 damage per 0.02 seconds of contact. After that your hero revives at the same place. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost: '''145 **'Cooldown:' 100 seconds **'Special:' Duration resets after counter attack, so it's possible to trigger ability multiple times. **'Note:' It's impossible to survive even if you glitch it and cast invulnerable inside, so don't even try. G Stone II *Activates the power of the G Stone for 50 seconds. If hero's health drops below 10%, heals it to 50% and increase all stats by 35 for 10 seconds. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 60 **'Cooldown:' 100 seconds **'Note:' Health must be above 50% during the initial use. Broken Magnum *GaoGaiGar shoots heated fist in a straight line dealing health - Current health) * 50% + 200 damage (cannot exceed 1000). **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana:' 80 **'Target:' Ground **'Range:' Unknown~1000 **'Area of Effect:' Unknown~400 **'Cooldown:' 43 seconds Aoi Toori ''"Huh? How did my confession turn into a declaration of world domination?" Source: Kyōkaisen-jō no Horaizon Support Type: Team Support/The Josph Disabler Recommended for use: '' Assets - Passive *Generates 1500 every 80 seconds. Accounts ''"I'm gonna propose tomorrow~" *Toori randomly runs around forcing nearby enemies to attack him. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 110 **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'''Target: Ground **'Duration: '''10 seconds **'Cooldown: 55 seconds **'Note: '''Toori can be killed, so guard him with your life! Customers - Spell Book ''"Only money matters in this world." *Opens up a black market where items are cheaper than normal. **'''Hotkey: E **'Note:' If you attempt to buy with less than the required money, Toori's services will be cancelled for a short time. 'COMPLEX - H45' *Instantly heals 450 health. **'Hotkey:' W **'Price:' 300 gold 'Midchilda Type - M35' *Instantly recovers 450 mana. **'Hotkey:' E **'Price:' 300 gold 'TS -24' *Makes the hero invisible for 8 seconds. **'Hotkey:' R **'Price:' 800 gold 'COMPLEX - NB70' *Restores 700 health and mana over 15 seconds. **'Hotkey:' T **'Price:' 350 gold 'Attack Card' *Throws a card at the enemy dealing 100 damage and stunning for 1 second. **'Hotkey:' S **'Price:' 200 gold 'Star Card' *Increases movespeed speed by 20% for 9 seconds. **'Hotkey:' D **'Price:' 200 gold 'Orange Berry' *After activating, Orange is summoned to shock the target dealing 300 damage and purging it for 2.5 seconds. **'Hotkey:' F **'Price:' 1800 gold **'Restock time:' 3 minutes(?) 'Relic' *Instantly restores 3000 health and mana. **'Hotkey:' G **'Price:' 5000 gold **'Restock time: '''5 minutes(?) 'Hidden Camera' *Creates a hidden camera at the location for 450 seconds **'Hotkey:' X **'Price:' 1000 gold 'AMF' *Creates a small field at the target location that dispell all buffs after 1 second from both enemies and allies. **'Hotkey:' C **'Price:' 300 gold 'Point Trading' *Exchange 1 stat point for 1000 gold. **'Hotkey:' V **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Requirement: Enhance Reliability ' Money Shield *Assets used to buy a powerful shield blocking magic damage. Stronger shield costs more assets. **'Hotkey: T **'''Mana Cost: 0 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Assets Cost: '''3000/4500/5500/6500 **'Duration:' 10 seconds(?) **'Cooldown: 60 seconds **'''Note: Spell is disabled for 55 seconds after cast. 'The Power of Money' "It's actually much more simplistic: The power of money." *Applies last bought Money Shield to the target which blocks up to 2000/3000/4000/5000 magic damage. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Target:' Self/Ally **'Cast Range: Unlimited **'''Duration: 4 seconds **'Cooldown: '''50 seconds **'Note:' Does not block spells that bypass magic immunity. Upgrade - Enhance Reliability *'Stats Requirement: 12 **Reduces assets delay from 80 to 60 seconds and increases amount by 500. **Enables Point Trading to use. Upgrade - Aoi Tōri no Jutsushiki 'Stats Requirement: '''14 Replaces Accounts with Aoi Tōri no Jutsushiki. 'Aoi Tōri no Jutsushiki "Relax! I, Aoi Toori, am here with my 'impossible' powers! I will take whatever is impossible for you upon myself! So, use whatever powers you possible can!" *Links all ally heroes granting them unlimited mana supply, +''10% movement speed, '''+20 armor', +'25 agility' and +'25 intelligence' bonus. Caster is paused and can't use support spells for 15 seconds receiving only +10% movement speed and +20 armor bonus. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: 120 **'''Target: None/Instant **'Duration:' 20 seconds **'Cooldown: '''150 seconds **'Requirement: 'Aoi Tōri no Jutsushiki **'Note: '''Certain spells cause heroes to be dropped from link (doesn't affect the caster). Ex: Hayate's 3rd cart, Starlight Breaker, Blaster 3 - Starlight Breaker, Reinforce 4th cart. Category:Supports